


but you know I'm yours, and I know you're mine

by auroraoraora



Series: King of the Animals [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Alcohol, M/M, tendou is wasted, tendou's vines, ushijima doesn't know euphemisms for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraoraora/pseuds/auroraoraora
Summary: Ushijima and Semi meet in the train station. From there, they realize that they're what the other needed all along.(Set in 2013-2015)
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi, hint of Reon/Tendou
Series: King of the Animals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/560581
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	but you know I'm yours, and I know you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still amazed that the previous story in this series (the future's so bright, I gotta wear shades) has taken off like it has. It hasn't even been a month and it's already gotten over 110 kudos, which is just crazy. That's never happened to me before, and I am so thankful that it has.  
> This is a prequel to that, taking place while they're 18-20 years old.

Wakatoshi Ushijima was ready for the first summer break of his college career.

He had four days back at home in Sendai before he’d have to go back to Tokyo for his team’s training camp. His mother had asked him why he would bother coming back if he was just going to leave again in a few days, but his grandmother had rejected that reasoning, saying that she would rather have him around a little bit than not at all. Ushijima was mentally preparing himself for the extra workouts he would have to do to burn off his grandmother’s cooking when he saw him.

 _That looks like Eita… but Eita goes to school in Kyoto… what would he be doing in Tokyo?_ Knowing he wouldn’t be satisfied until he learned the truth, he decided to go up to the man. If it was just a random guy, he would leave him alone, but…

As he walked over, the man looked up at him, eyes widened. “Wakatoshi?”

“Eita? I thought it might be you, but I wasn’t sure. What are you doing here? Don’t you go to school in Kyoto?”

“I have to transfer trains here. I’m going to Sendai for the summer- just like you, I’m sure. So, how is everything going? Are you the star of your team yet?”

“Things are good. I’m not the star of the team, but I’m the first freshman in 12 years to get a jersey number, at least that’s what I’m told.”

“That’s about what I expected. Well, it won’t be long until you’re the ace again.”

“What about you? You’re studying to be a government worker, right?”

“Yeah. I think things are going well.”

“You seem like the kind of person who would do well with that. And from what I heard, you’ve started playing music, too?”

“I was already playing, actually. I’m just in a band now.”

By this point, they had gotten onto the train and settled into their seats on the two hour trip to their hometown. Luckily, they had gotten seats close to each other so they could talk. Ushijima had brought some books with him, expecting to study on the ride, but he preferred this unexpected turn of events.

“Do you ever watch any of Tendou’s Vines?”

“What does Tendou do with plants?”

“No, Wakatoshi. Vine is a video app. He makes these short videos and shares them on the app.” Semi pulled out his phone and started swiping around. “Here, I’ll show you some.” Not one minute later, Ushijima was watching a video of Tendou throwing beach balls at people, often missing his target.

“Why is he missing so much? His aim should be a lot better than this.”

“I have no idea. Tendou’s always been weird.” Semi changed the video to one of Coach Washijo, where he’d been yelling at Goshiki. A close-up of Goshiki’s blank face was seen, accompanied by the sound of a heart monitor flat lining.

“Okay, that one was pretty funny.”

The two hour trip normally felt like 18 to Ushijima, but this time, it felt like 20 minutes. As they got closer to Sendai Station, they made plans to spend time together again, one of them making the three hour trip to the other city for a weekend.

Semi expected that he’d have to be the one to travel more, given Ushijima’s busy volleyball schedule, but he’d been pleasantly surprised when Ushijima had decided that he’d be the first to make the trip. “I haven’t been to Kyoto before,” he’d said, when asked about it. “I’ll take any opportunity to expand my horizons, especially if a friend is there, too.” He couldn’t help but think that was a very Ushijima-like answer. _Well, of course it is- it came from him, after all._

* * *

Ritsumeikan University was gorgeous, being very close to two of the most famous temples in Kyoto. Ushijima came down Friday night after volleyball practice, and so was too tired to do anything that night. They spent Saturday at Kinkaku-ji and Ryoan-ji- The Temple of the Golden Pavilion and The Temple of the Dragon at Peace. The two temples were very different from each other, but both were worthy of their places on the world heritage lists.

Semi had been taking pictures the whole way, and Ushijima had been surprised when, after they’d gone back to Semi’s dorm room for the evening, Semi had gotten a notification on his phone that had made him laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Kawanishi says that Shirabu is jealous that we’re spending time together.”

The confusion was clear on Ushijima’s face. “Why would he be jealous about that?”

“Are you kidding? Shirabu is totally thirsty for you.”

“Maybe he should drink more water.”

Semi tried to sigh, but he was laughing too hard for it to be effective. “That’s not what that means. It means that Shirabu wants you. Like, he wants to date you.” _That’s not exactly it, but it might be too overwhelming to go straight into it._ “And he hates me in general, so that can’t be helping.”

“Your personalities are similar. It can’t be helped.”

“Ex-fucking-scuse me? How am I anything like him?”

“You both act serious on the surface, but tend to get angry at small things. The reasoning and intensity are different, but… sorry, I’m tired. That’s probably why I’m saying such strange things.”

“No, you’re fine. I guess I’ve just never thought of it that way before. I was too busy wanting to fight him that I never bothered to figure out why. Not that it really matters now, I guess. People say that you seem like you’re not paying attention to anything, but you are. Your perspective is just different than other people.”

* * *

Things would continue in this way for the next year and a half- one of them would take the train to visit the other, they would go out and explore the town during the day, and at night, they would go back to the dorm and talk until the early morning.

It had started on Tendou’s 20th birthday, when he had posed a question in their group chat.

* * *

**ST: Hey! You know what we should do? We should all go drinking together once we’re all 20! Isn’t that a great idea?**

**HY: Or we could not do that**

**RO: Yeah, no**

**WU: Why not? It would be a good chance to see everyone again.**

**ES: Not Soekawa, he’s in New Zealand. We could invite him, but I doubt he’d want to fly that long just for one night of drinking. I don’t think we’re worth it**

**HY: their drinking age is 18, so I don’t think he’d bother**

**RO: Is anyone else surprised that Ushijima is the one agreeing?**

**ES: Not really lmao**

**ST: Well you are the one that visits him all the time! You never come to visit any of us!**

**ES: Tokyo is only a couple hours from me- everybody else is too far away to see for just a weekend**

**ST: btw Hayato we’re all coming down to Fukuoka for ur bday**

**HY: fine with me have fun finding rooms though**

**ST: WHAT? You mean you’re not letting us stay with you?**

**HY: Um, no? You really think I have room for all of you? I know you’re only coming here bc I’m the furthest south and you guys wanna get out of the cold. Fucking northerners smh**

**RO: You grew up in Miyagi, just like the rest of us. Your hypocrisy is amazing**

**ST: I can’t believe Reon just killed Hayato in the group chat F**

**WU: But Yamagata hasn’t died. What’s the F for?**

**ST: To pay my respects**

* * *

On the monthly visits, Semi could feel things changing between himself and Ushijima. They would walk closer and closer together down the streets, and as it got colder, he would usually end up with Ushijima’s jacket by the end of the night. They stayed up to talk later and later, having fallen asleep next to each other on more than one occasion.

_I have no idea when it happened, but… I fell in love with Wakatoshi. (Maybe when I’d been so possessive over someone I wasn’t even dating, the feeling that he’s trying to take what’s mine, I’ll die before I let him have Wakatoshi.) I guess it doesn’t matter when it happened. What I do now is what matters. He’s coming here this weekend, so I guess I better think of something quick._

Semi was pretty sure it had happened while they were still at Shiratorizawa, though. He’d felt like he’d seen a ghost when Ushijima approached him at the station in Tokyo. He had resigned himself to only seeing Wakatoshi at reunions and on the sidelines at his games, so he’d been amazed when he’d reappeared in his life and actually wanted to see him, too.

He had always known there was something special about Ushijima, but he could never put his finger on what it was. He’d always just assumed it was volleyball related, but why did he feel it when he heard that Shirabu was jealous of their relationship? It might have just been wishful thinking, but there had been a couple times when he thought that Ushijima might kiss him. When they woke up beside each other after a late night talking, it felt… right; like it was how things should have been all along.

But he hadn’t. He spent that entire weekend in a nervous tizzy, to the point where Ushijima himself had commented on it.

_So much for me trying to be calm._

* * *

As the year progressed, the rest of them had their 20th birthdays. Yamagata wouldn’t have his until February 14. Luckily for them, it was on a Saturday. Reon had elected to fly, not wanting to spend 15 hours on the bus and the train. Tendou would board the train at 5 PM. From there, he would have to transfer in Tokyo, where he would meet Ushijima at 6:30. Semi would join them at 9:10, shortly before transferring again in Osaka, reaching Fukuoka shortly after midnight.

Hayato and Reon met them at the station in sweatpants. Hayato had a jacket on, but Reon only had a sweatshirt.

“What? It’s warmer now than it is during the day up in Sapporo.”

“I can’t believe you flew here, you diva.”

“It was cheaper to do it this way, and I really didn’t want to spend 15 hours traveling one way. Soekawa could take off from Auckland at the same time that I got on the bus, and he would beat me here. And I don’t really want to go through 20 prefectures in one day.”

“I came through 17.”

“Can we please go to bed now?” Semi interjected, not wanting to hear any more of Reon and Tendou’s debate. “I’ve been up since 5. I need to sleep, especially if I’m going to destroy my liver tomorrow night.”

“Me too, plus I still had to go to practice today.” It wasn’t surprising that Ushijima would still practice, even before going out of town for the weekend. “We got two rooms, right? Who’s sharing with who?”

“I wanna share with Wakatoshi! So I guess that would leave Semi-Semi and Reon to share.”

“You’re not even going to ask us what we want?”

“Did you not want to share with me?” Reon looked mostly amused, but with a hint of something that Semi couldn’t quite place. “I think Tendou just wanted the rooms like that because that’s how we roomed back at school.”

“I don’t mind that part; I just wish that our opinions meant something, too,” Semi ended with a yawn. “Whatever, who cares. I’m too tired to care where I sleep. At least Reon knows how to be quiet.”

“I already checked us all in.” They’d already gone into the building, it only being a minute’s walk from the station. Reon was currently dispensing the keys between the four of them, Yamagata having gone back to his dorm. “I think the continental breakfast only goes until 9, but if you miss it, 7-Eleven and Starbucks are right there. So it’s not like you’ll starve or anything.”

Once they’d made it into the room, Semi was out in less than five minutes.

* * *

In the morning, Ushijima woke up to find Tendou’s gaze completely directed at him.

“What do you want, Tendou?”

“Oh, nothing. Just waiting for you to tell me what’s going on between you and Semi-Semi.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m not dumb, Wakatoshi. You always go to see each other, even though it’s only an hour and a half between Sendai and Tokyo, and the distance between Kyoto and Fukuoka is barely longer than the distance between Kyoto and Tokyo. Are you guys clapping cheeks? And you didn’t even tell me. I’m hurt, Wakatoshi.”

“What do you mean by clapping cheeks?”

“I mean, are you hitting that?”

Ushijima looked shocked at the mere suggestion. “I would never hit Semi.”

“Not literal hitting, Wakatoshi! What it means is, are you two having sex?”

“No. Reon has asked me a similar question as well, but I don’t understand why.”

“Semi and Shirabu fought over you the entire time we were together at school. Like, they actually almost killed each other a couple times. And Semi-Semi is very pretty. Like at the same level as Oikawa, but not nearly as obnoxious about it. So if you were planning on doing something about it, you might want to make it soon, because he could find someone else easily.”

* * *

During the day, they had decided to let Yamagata take them around the city. Reon got a lot of stares in his t-shirt and shorts, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, knowing it would be months before Sapporo would get that warm again.

Yamagata had decided to take them to Canal City. He’d never been there himself, but had waited for the rest of them to come, knowing he wouldn’t have any fun there by himself. As they had all expected, Ushijima only wanted to go to the sports stores, and Tendou was very interested in the Gundam café, but he had been stopped from entering by Semi.

“Weren’t you going to save your appetite for Ramen Stadium?” Ramen Stadium was a restaurant where eight different types of ramen from around Japan were offered, and Tendou had been excited for it for months. “You won’t be able to eat any if you waste your appetite on some robot drink or whatever.”

“Okay fine.”

* * *

After eating their fill of ramen, it was starting to get dark, so the boys decided to make their way to the Tenjin district, where a lot of the nightlife was based. It was at this point that Semi realized something he should’ve seen coming.

_There’s a lot of couples out here. I almost forgot that it’s Valentine’s Day. We must look so dumb, having a guy’s night out on Valentine’s Day. Either that or gay, which I guess isn’t exactly inaccurate._

_Holy shit, I’m spending Valentine’s Day with Wakatoshi. Should I try something tonight? Maybe if I have a drink first, if I do something and he doesn’t like it, I can just say that it was because of the alcohol. I won’t have more than one, though._

They had decided on going to an actual bar, at least at first, as none of them were in the mood to go to a club. _I don’t think Wakatoshi would ever want to go to a club, anyway. At least, he’s never mentioned wanting to go to one._

As the five of them found a table to sit at, Semi felt people staring at him everywhere they went. _Maybe Tendou was right, maybe I do look awful in normal clothes._

As the night went on, it became increasingly clear how different their alcohol tolerance was. Ushijima was nursing a third beer. Semi, having already decided he was only going to have one drink, was drinking water. Reon and Yamagata were each on their fourth. Tendou, on the other hand, had finished a flight of five beers and was now ordering shots. Even though Tendou was the oldest among them, he had also eaten the least out of all of them, and they were afraid he was going to be completely drunk by the end of the night.

Reon had managed to get Soekawa on a video call with them. He’d just started a new school semester, and he was too busy to get back to Japan for a weekend. They were all just glad that he could be with them on their special day at all, even if it wasn’t in person.

Just as Ushijima was contemplating ordering a fourth beer, he could hear Tendou raising a fuss over by the bar. As he went to go see what was going on, he very quickly wished he hadn’t.

“Can you believe this, Wakatoshi? This guy is cutting me off!” Knowing Tendou wouldn’t normally react this way was setting all of him on edge.

“How much have you had?”

“I had one with all you guys, the flight of five, then like six shots… I don’t remember.” He could feel himself slipping back into his old role as team captain, and he wasn’t exactly thrilled about it.

“It was nine shots,” the bartender added, clearly not amused at the situation.

“I’m very sorry about this. You were right to cut him off. We will be leaving before too long.”

Ushijima went to gather his other friends, and they had grumbled (Yamagata had been talking to a girl), but they ultimately went along with the decision to leave.

They had to walk a couple miles to get back to their hotel, and along the way, Semi had started acting… strangely. They normally walked closely together down the crowded streets of Tokyo and Kyoto, but now Semi walked even closer to him, even though the streets weren’t as crowded. And was Semi trying to grab his hand? Semi had never acted this way towards him before, and Ushijima didn’t know how to react.

Maybe it was just because of the alcohol? _That doesn’t make sense- he only had one beer, and he had a few glasses of water afterwards, so he should essentially be sober._

Tendou and Reon had both asked him if he was interested in Semi, and he eventually realized that he was. Separating after their weekends together was always the worst part. At first he thought it was because Semi was like a piece of home in the unfamiliarity of Tokyo, but as time went on, he wasn’t so sure about that. Plus, as Tendou had pointed out, Semi was very… pretty, for lack of a better word. He had noticed people staring at Semi as soon as they walked in, but nobody had tried to approach. Ushijima assumed people were turned off by Tendou’s drunken antics and his own appearance (one of his current teammates described him as having “resting asshole face,” even if he wasn’t quite sure what that meant).

Meanwhile, Tendou had started singing a song that Ushijima thought he’d heard before. “Saturday night and we in the spot- don’t believe me, just watch! Come on!” Then he had tried to climb up a lamp post, attempting to twirl around it, and Reon had to stop him before he broke something.

* * *

Once they had gotten back to the hotel, Tendou had decided that he wanted to room with Reon now, because “I like Reon! Reon is cute! And Semi-Semi and Wakatoshi are gonna bone now.” Before Semi could wonder if Tendou secretly had a thing for one of their former teammates, they had separated into their new rooming arrangements, and he found himself alone with Ushijima for the first time since their trip started.

Everything was mostly silent (they could still vaguely hear Tendou singing in the next room, Reon frantically trying to shush him) until Ushijima muttered, “What did Tendou mean when he said we were going to bone?”

“It means sex,” Semi stuttered out, face on fire. _Why does this have to happen now? Why?_

“Oh, okay.” Ushijima paused a moment before continuing. “Why are there so many terms for sex? Like, there’s boning, banging, clapping cheeks, hitting that, tapping that, smashing, and those are just the ones I heard from Tendou.”

“I’d guess it’s because most people on Earth have sex- that’s just my guess, though.”

“Would you want to?” At that moment, Semi could feel his heart racing and his brain dying at the same time. Trying to decide between _oh god yes please take me now_ and _no, better not, at least not in a hotel room in Fukuoka._

Eventually, he was able to settle on, “You can’t just ask that, Wakatoshi.”

“Why not?” _Why is he acting like this?_ _I didn’t think he drank that much, but maybe his tolerance is lower than we thought._

“I’d rather not jump straight from being friends to getting plowed.”

“Is that another euphemism for sex?”

“Yes. We should probably go on some dates first.”

“Is that not what we’ve been doing?”

“I… guess those could be construed as dates, but I’m not having sex with you in a hotel room with Tendou and Reon next door.”

“You were coming up to Tokyo in a couple weeks, right?”

“I already know where you’re going with this, and I’m not opposed to it. I’m sleeping with you tonight, though.”

“But you said-”

“I meant actual sleeping. And making out. We can make out, too.”

As Semi leaned in to kiss Ushijima, he was surprised when Ushijima also leaned in. Not expecting Ushijima to even try taking the lead, Semi let himself be swept up by his partner’s actions, letting him do what he wanted. Before long, he’d pushed them onto the bed, Semi completely loving the feeling of Ushijima surrounding him. _And next time we’re together, we’ll go even further. I’ll need the time to prepare- he’s definitely not lacking in_ that _aspect._

* * *

They awoke the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on their door.

“Hey, the checkout time is in 20 minutes, just seeing if you’re awake,” Reon’s voice floated through the doorway. “I still have some time, but don’t you guys have to be on the train at 11?”

Semi and Ushijima had spent about twelve seconds in a sort of dreamlike state, mesmerized by the other, amazed that they had woken up next to each other in a new way, and it was as good as they’d hoped it would be. At least, they had been- until Reon’s words truly sank in.

“Oh shit!” Semi had accidentally exclaimed into Ushijima’s face. He jumped out of bed to start looking for his suitcase, only to freak out when it wasn’t there. “Oh right, I forgot. My clothes are in the other room, huh? This suitcase is full of weird anime t-shirts, I know they’re not yours. It kind of sucks that our first morning together has to be cut short, but-” Before he could finish his sentence, Ushijima had gotten out of bed, walked over to Semi, and gently pushed him up against the wall.

“Don’t worry about it. There will be other mornings.” And just as Ushijima was leaning down to kiss Semi again, the door opened, an unamused Tendou entering the room, wearing a full sweat suit and sunglasses.

“Come on guys, really? We have to check out soon, you know?”

“I don’t want a lecture about responsibility from someone as hungover as you must be right now.”

“I’m not hungover; someone just set the lights at 500% brightness today. And you’re screaming at me, too; it’s just awful.”

“The lights are the same as before, and we are speaking at our usual volumes,” Ushijima (un)helpfully added.

“And you’re the one who said we were going to have sex last night,” Semi continued. “Semi-Semi and Wakatoshi are gonna bone now! I like Reon! Reon is cute!”

“Did- Did I actually say that?” Tendou asked nervously.

“Yes. All of it.” _At this point, I think Wakatoshi might actually be doing this on purpose. What if he’s pretending not to know anything about sex and he’s just been screwing with us this entire time?_

“Tendou? Is there something you’re not telling us?”

“Okay, so there is a small possibility that I could maybe possibly be sort of interested in Reon-”

“I thought you liked cute actresses.”

“Just because I like cute girls doesn’t mean I can’t like cute boys, Wakatoshi.”

“Okay, Tendou, we can teach Wakatoshi about bisexuality on the train. But for now, we should probably get going.”

“I’m pansexual, Semi-Semi!”

“Okay, he can learn about both. But we really have to go. We have 10 minutes. I never really unpacked, but your clothes are all over the floor.”

* * *

Amazingly, they managed to get checked out with three minutes to spare. Semi had no idea how Tendou had shoved so many clothes into his suitcase so quickly, especially while being hungover, but he wasn’t about to ask questions. The three (Reon had left to go to the airport) were able to buy some rice balls at the 7-Eleven by the station, and as they sat outside eating them, Tendou asked a question.

“So, did you guys actually fu-”

“No.”

“But something obviously did happen.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m not getting any more details, though, am I?”

“No.”

As they boarded the train, Ushijima decided to sit right next to the window, and Semi took great pleasure in sitting directly next to him, resting his head on Ushijima’s shoulder. Tendou, who had taken the aisle seat, was quick to voice his displeasure.

“We’re really starting in on the PDA already?”

“We’re tired. We just woke up, and now I want a picture.”

Not even ten minutes after Semi had taken and posted the picture on Instagram, he received two texts; one from Kawanishi, and one from Goshiki.

**TK: Shirabu is fucking fuming lmao**

**TG: So, I have to date setters too? And that’s how I’ll power up in volleyball?**

Maybe Shirabu wasn’t going to get what he wanted initially, but Semi felt that he would end up being alright in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Tendou would do well on Tik Tok, but that doesn't exist yet, so he's a Viner instead lol.  
> I think this is the second longest one shot I've ever done. (the IwaOi one is longer, for now, anyway)  
> Reon walking around outside in February wearing only a t-shirt and shorts makes him an honorary Minnesotan. Sorry, I don't make the rules.  
> Tendou is singing "Uptown Funk" because that song was really popular back then- making a period piece that takes place only five years ago is harder than you'd think!  
> The title song is "Buddy Holly" by Weezer, because it came out in 1994, when these guys would've been born (except Yamagata, he'd be '95)  
> (I'm still trying to decide if I can/should go see them, Green Day and Fall Out Boy in August) (Jk coronavirus says no)  
> If you're still reading, thank you!


End file.
